


双人游戏

by DirewolfSummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't sue me, M/M, Swearing, bad attempts at humor
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirewolfSummer/pseuds/DirewolfSummer
Summary: 爱情不过是一个两个人玩的游戏。灵感来自我首页搞黄色&搞克拉西的朋友。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 23





	双人游戏

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：脏话，不健康关系，OOC

1.

莱姆斯今天罕见地很活泼。他端着一杯威士忌，摇头晃脑地沿着房间边缘晃荡。要不是西里斯那么了解他，准会猜他磕了药。他不知什么时候脱掉了亘古不变的“历史学退休老教授毛衣”（西里斯语），昏暗的各色彩灯照得他白衬衣上点点菠萝更加可爱。一个女孩冲他招手，他立刻过去，靠在墙上和她攀谈起来。女孩穿着露脐背心和牛仔外套，乌黑发亮的头发绑成高高的马尾，被莱姆斯那一定是属于上个世纪的笑话逗得咯咯直笑。她扯着莱姆斯的领带，迫使他低头听她凑到耳边说话。隔着满屋子的人和嘈杂强劲的鼓点音乐，房间对面的西里斯自然听不清他们在说什么，但清楚无误地看到莱姆斯点点头，朝男士卫生间的方向走去。

**贱人**。西里斯仰头猛灌了一口酒，把酒杯磕在桌上，径直向那个女孩走去。

“西里斯·布莱克。”他伸手，朝她露出最迷人的微笑。

“玛琳·麦金农。”女孩大方地回握了他的手。

“你想不想，或许，去一个更安静的地方？”他单刀直入，毫不掩饰自己的意图。

玛琳盯着他看了很久，然后笑了。“好啊。”她说。

西里斯让玛琳横躺在床上，心急地开始脱她的衣服。玛琳嗔怪地拍开他的手，自己反手灵巧地解开内衣扣。西里斯一手握住她坚挺的胸部，一手捧起她的脸亲吻起来。他用下体有规律地磨蹭她的内裤，使玛琳的唇边逸出呻吟。就在他快要让玛琳高潮的时候，终于听见了心心念念的开门声。

他抬头，如愿看见莱姆斯错愕的表情。他低头亲吻玛琳亲吻得更起劲了，为的是不让玛琳察觉。但他的眼睛一直盯着莱姆斯，看着他绷紧下颌的肌肉，僵硬地转身离开。

2.

西里斯幻影移形回到家时，楼上有隐隐约约的音乐声传来。Always returning，布莱恩·伊诺。莱姆斯只有在做爱的时候才听简约音乐。他差点站立不稳，低声咒骂了几句。沉重的皮鞋曳过木地板，西里斯困倦地低头看自己的鞋尖。握住楼梯栏杆的苍白手指只有一点点抖。

他本来准备小心翼翼地路过莱姆斯的卧室。门把手上没有领带，没有袜子，但门关得严严实实，想必还上了锁——一贯的莱姆斯风格。西里斯用鼻尖哼了一声，故意踩了那块咯吱作响的地板，走进旁边自己的房间。关门的力气一点也不小。

西里斯慢条斯理地脱下衣服换上睡衣，延迟那羞耻却必然的愉悦。他不知道自己从何时养成了这个习惯，但他很愿意把一切都归咎于他老妈。他记得那个饥肠辘辘盯着银餐盘咽口水的小孩，也记得那个恋恋不舍偷窥圣诞树下礼物的小孩。但他很快发现，拉长等待的煎熬也会拉长愉悦的时间，所以他几乎是在第一次学会自慰的时候就学会了延迟高潮。他靠墙坐下，仰头把后脑勺磕在墙壁上，然后缓慢地、缓慢地把手伸进裤腰。薄薄的墙壁什么都挡不住，他专心致志地聆听一墙之隔另一边的动静。

意料之中地，他没有听见莱姆斯的呻吟。他很早就好奇莱姆斯在床上会是什么样，会像野狼一样生猛吗，狼人先生？但七年霍格沃茨莱姆斯都没有带人回过宿舍。西里斯少年时期的春梦只好完全靠自己的想象。毕业后在西里斯的软磨硬泡下——他就差没下跪求婚了——莱姆斯终于松口答应和他一起合租。级长是位好室友，这一点西里斯津津乐道。他爱干净，但没有洁癖；爱看书，但甚少囤书。西里斯在房间里抽烟他一次都没有抱怨过，偶尔还会看不下去善心大发帮西里斯洗洗衣服。

但他会带人回家了。西里斯撅起嘴向莉莉抱怨。莉莉冷冷地看了他一眼，伸出涂着血红指甲的手指戳他的胸骨，你先数清楚你自己的床伴再说吧！从这一点上来说，西里斯是有一点双标。他会和小虫粗俗地讨论床事细节，会鼓励詹姆解决一下“你那隔着魁地奇球场都能闻到的性焦虑”，但是莱姆斯——好吧，莱姆斯是莱姆斯。

然后他听见了一个陌生的男声。

西里斯的手短暂地僵了一下。五年级时，他们知道了莱姆斯也喜欢男生。西里斯和詹姆都为莱姆斯竟然有胆不和他们其中一个坠入爱河而义愤填膺。幼稚，当然；无理，完全。莱姆斯在窗台上按灭烟蒂，好笑地转过头，一字一句地对他们说，不是每个人都会爱上每个人。西里斯盯着莱姆斯脸上从眉骨贯穿到下颌的狰狞伤疤，一双灰眼睛燃烧得像流动的水银。一个声音在他心底反问，是么。

现在他想象莱姆斯趴在床上，一头褐色的鬈发被揉得凌乱。那个在西里斯的想象里连面孔都不配拥有的人，是会从正面操他，还是会从后面握住他漂亮的腰线、一下下往前面顶？你他妈最好给我避开腰上的那道伤疤。他在心里发狠。如果是西里斯，他毫无疑问会选择正面。他要把莱姆斯的大长腿撩得老高，他要看着他那双绿眼水汽氤氲，他还要——

西里斯看着湿润的手指，厌恶地皱了皱鼻子。

3.

西里斯睡眼朦胧地晃进厨房时，莱姆斯已经坐在餐桌上吃早餐了。

“早。”西里斯打了一个哈欠。

“早。”莱姆斯微笑道。

笑什么笑，小荡妇。西里斯暴躁地想，一屁股坐进对面的椅子。莱姆斯的衬衫扣子扣到了最上面一颗，依然遮不住脖子上的吻痕。西里斯禁止自己去想那件衬衫下面的旖旎风光。

“昨晚过得好？”西里斯突然从培根煎蛋上抬头。

“啊……对不起，一开始忘了施静音咒，然后……”「然后你就被操得连魔杖都拿不动了是吧。」西里斯腹诽。但是他耸耸肩，“没关系，我以前让你忍受过更糟的嘛。”

这倒是实话。西里斯喜欢闹腾的床伴，有几个还有脏话癖。想到这，他得意地坐直了身子，坏心眼地叉中煎蛋，看金黄的蛋黄缓缓流出。他用舌尖舔了舔牙齿，抬眼透过额发偷看莱姆斯的表情。

必须要说，莱姆斯的表情滴水不漏。他似笑非笑地抽了抽嘴角，仿佛知道什么西里斯不知道的内部笑话。西里斯突然很烦他。

等西里斯吃完，假模假样地用餐巾擦嘴时，莱姆斯放下手中的茶杯，皱起眉问他：“西里斯，你为什么老是要撬我的女朋友？”

那你为什么要在我一墙之隔被人把脑仁干出来。西里斯决定装傻。“玛琳是你女朋友？”他反问。

莱姆斯低头盯着茶杯，手指在桌上打圈，就是不看他的眼睛。“不是。但这不是第一次——”

西里斯无赖地耸耸肩。“我不知道嘛。她更愿意跟我上床我有什么办法。”他故意把“**更**”字咬得很重。

莱姆斯恼怒地哼了一声，西里斯便知道他不想再跟自己聊下去了。莱姆斯站了起来，收拾好盘子，向厨房走去。西里斯在他从自己身边走过时一把抓住他的手腕，一下子把人拉到了自己的腿上。莱姆斯挣扎着才没有把盘子掉到地上，投向他的大眼睛里满是惊讶和愤怒。“你他妈什么毛病——”

“我他妈毛病就是，”西里斯把头凑得很近。“我想和你睡觉。”

莱姆斯顺势捅了他一肘子，成功阻止西里斯试图吻他的举动和自己脸红的可能。“滚。”莱姆斯说。

西里斯揉着被他肘击的胸骨，跟着他走进厨房。他走到莱姆斯身后，张开双臂撑在柜台，刚好把莱姆斯围堵在水池的那个角落。等莱姆斯洗完盘子，放在晾干架上，一转身就是西里斯的怀抱。他眯起眼睛，“这个无聊的游戏你还想玩到什么时候？”

“玩到你愿意陪我玩为止。”西里斯抄起手，居高临下地顺着鼻梁看他。

莱姆斯的眼里闪过一丝神色——恼怒？不是，惊慌——然后一把推开他。“做梦吧你。”他嘀咕道，逃也似的迅速离开厨房。

4.

“他喜欢你，就这么简单。”

莱姆斯在早春的料峭中搓着手臂，半是惊讶半是赞叹地看着詹姆在公园长椅上熟练地兑奶粉。一旁的婴儿车里，小哈利和莱姆斯一样看着他的食物入了迷。

“哦是吗？那他的表现方式可真够混蛋的。”莱姆斯说。

詹姆叹了一口气，眯起眼镜后的眼睛透过光看奶瓶上的刻度。“你第一天认识我们大脚板吗，月亮脸？他这个人就是这样，人格发育不健全，喜欢什么东西就会把什么东西搞砸。”

莱姆斯半心半意地想把“人格发育不健全”几个字学舌给西里斯听，但那样他就得解释他为什么要偷偷和他最好的好基友聊天。他打了一个寒战。

“你多穿一点啊莱姆斯，”詹姆瞥了他一眼。“反正，我想说的就是，那家伙绝对喜欢你。我从五年级的时候就知道了。”他得意地晃晃奶瓶。

莱姆斯换了换脚的重心，不知该对这一揭示作何反应。五年级是莱姆斯暗恋西里斯最厉害的时候，然后他就非要把一切都搞砸。

“你要是受不了，就直截了当地告诉他。但如果你也对他有那么一点意思，给他一个机会也未尝不可。无论怎样——”詹姆的表情柔和下来。“就……对他温柔一点，好吗？大脚板其实很脆弱。”

莱姆斯哼了一声，相信詹姆来告诉他该怎么做！他恨不得把大脚板护在羽翼下面。尤菲米娅会为他感到骄傲的。

莱姆斯回到家的时候，西里斯正坐在沙发上看电视。莱姆斯从他面前走过，顺便抢走了他的薯片。西里斯那声义愤填膺的“嘿”淹没在嘈杂的背景音中。莱姆斯踹了踹他的脚，示意他为自己腾点位置。大型犬乖乖地收起大长腿。莱姆斯有一搭没一搭地吃着薯片，装作聚精会神地看电视，实则留意另一个人不时偷瞟自己的目光。

十点半，他清清嗓子。“你想上床睡觉了吗？”

西里斯手忙脚乱地收回目光。“呃，还不——”

“一起？”莱姆斯压过他的声音。

西里斯像狗一样抬起头，借着电视昏暗的光都能看清他眼里的欣喜。他不需要被邀请第二次。

**Author's Note:**

> Well well well 都不健康关系了就不要问我莱为什么要爱上那个混蛋了，搞CP就是不讲道理！


End file.
